


Learning

by AnimeYaoiFangirl100



Series: The Casimiro Chronicles [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeYaoiFangirl100/pseuds/AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a couple days since Jack has made himself known. He hadn't been pestering Bunnymund, and, if he wasn't doing that.. There was no telling what he was up to.<br/>That was when Sandy gave the brilliant suggestion that Jack went to visit his friend Casimiro. It seemed logical, seeing as he wasn't in any of his normal haunts.<br/>Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad.. It couldn't be that bad, right?<br/>Just find Jack, grab him, and then head home. How difficult could that be?<br/>Apparently, very difficult.<br/>Who would have thought that the King of the Jungle was so protective?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

“This was a good idea Sandy, but..uh.. How are we supposed to find Jack in this forest? It’s so _big_.” Tooth spoke up, fluttering around the sleigh like she had to. Maybe she did, or maybe it was just instinct for her to do so. She looked at Sanderson as she spoke and he just shook his head in reply. How was he supposed to know the answer?

All he knew was that it was a logical conclusion to come to, that Jack was here. Then again, he couldn’t really tell her that. He could always sign it, but a lot of the time they didn’t understand his signs. Jack was really the only one who could decipher them with any accuracy, but Tooth was getting better at it. She was nowhere near as good as Jack was, however.

“I still don’t see why Frostbite would come ‘ere.” Bunnymund said as he hopped forward a little bit, his large nose twitching as he sniffed at the air. He could smell the dampness in the air and he wasn’t partial to it. Nor was he partial to the chill that was going through the air, but at least it was warmer than it was at the pole.

Bunny shivered at the thought of going back to the freezing temperatures of Santoff Claussen. He would actually rather be in the Amazon Rainforest than go back there at the moment... 

Which, coincidently, was where they were at that moment.

It was the bloody rainforest. The largest bloody rainforest in the world and the one that was practically on the equator. Did the little brat have a freakin’ death wish? The pooka had found himself thinking that a lot within the time that they decided that this was the only place that he could be.

He did think it was pretty stupid because the sun was going to be coming up soon. And when that happened, it was going to get _hot_.

“Does not matter.” North stated as he gave Blitzen a small pat on his muzzle before walking to where the other three Guardians were. Toothiana had finally settled down near Sanderson and was standing next to the short spirit. “Why? That shouldn’t matter. We ask why after we find Jack.”

“That might take a while, mate. And it’s about to get mighty hot. If he is here - and I ain’t sayin’ he is - he’ll probably take off ‘fore that.”

“I think you’re right about that, Bunny, but we have to find Jack first.” The large fairy said. She had forgotten about her question of how they would find them, thinking that they would find a way into doing it sooner rather than later.

“Tooth.” The Australian sighed as he looked at her. “Did ya even listen to a thing I just said? I’m sayin’ that we can’t very well find the bloke if he leaves ‘fore we get to him. Then we’ll be lookin’ for nothing.”

“I guess you’re right..” Tooth sighed in a dejected manner.

Now, normally North would have said something here. He was about to, actually, but then he felt a tug on his arm. The Russian looked down to see none other than the Sandman trying to get his attention. Well, he had it. The old spirit was tugging on North’s arm and pointing towards the with his other hand.

“What is it, Sandy?” He questioned before looking over to where he was pointing. Bunny did as well, to see what the dream-maker was on about.

“Crikey.” The two tallest Guardians found themselves looking at two pairs of glowing eyes. It was clear that they belonged to an animal of some sort, but what animal? They weren’t sure. The only reason the eyes were glowing was because of the reflection of the moon. It was illuminating them.

“Dah...” Murmured North, agreeing full-heartedly with the Guardian of Hope.

“Oh!” Tooth had finally looked over to see what the male Guardians were looking about. “They look like cat eyes.” Almost as if her words were a signal, a growling sound - there were clearly two creatures growling, but they grew together to form a single sound - started emitting from the bush. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Ya think, sheila?” Bunny frowned as he looked at the Tooth Fairy. The growling was getting to him and sending shivers down his spine. It was noticeable, how it was bugging him. His ears were flat against his head to try to keep the noise muffled and it was working to an extent. “North, mate, if those things att-”

“I won’t let them attack you.” A soft, bored voice spoke up just seconds before someone dropped down to land in front of them, but close enough to the bush that held the growling creatures within. At first glance one would think that he looked like a normal human, but, upon closer inspection, it was clear that he was not. His hair was too unnatural to belong to a person, same with his eyes, and, not to mention, if a mortal were to jump from that height, they would be in more than a little bit of pain. “And please refrain from calling them things. They are creatures just like any other, Rabbit.”

The young looking spirit fixed his glowing eyes on the pooka. At least it had been a full moon, and it was still in the position to let the Guardians look at the being standing in front of them. Actually, he looked like Jack. His build seemed to be the same - stretched across a lanky form.

At first North was surprised by this fact, but the more he thought on it, the more it made sense. This immortal looked around the same age as Jack, maybe a year or two older. Now, he was about to say something, but right when he was opening his mouth the bushes behind the new comer rustled for a moment before two large cats emerged. They lumbered slowly over to the one standing in front of the underbrush they had been in and laid themselves out next to his feet.

Toothiana couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty of the two large jungle cats that had came up to the spirit like they had been called. The jaguars were magnificent creatures. With their golden pelts that were dappled with black spots. It wasn’t just that that had caught her eye about them. It was how their pelts were practically the same as the boy in front of them - as were their eyes.

“Not to mention that reindeer aren’t meant to be in the jungle. I’d suggest leaving.” The young man - assumed by the Guardians to be Casimiro - said. His tone of voice suggested that he didn’t care much. In reality, Casimiro actually did care. He cared about how these immortals dared to bring reindeer into a habitat that they weren’t used to.

To be truthful, the young animal lord was confused as to what the Guardians were doing here. It wasn’t too often that he had visitors - even less often that they sparked his curiosity. However, he was already pretty sure what it was they wanted. It was most likely the Guardian that was already in the forest.

“Oi, mate!” Green eyes took in the form of the large rabbit and he tilted his head. “That’s rude! Learn some bloody manners.”

“Having manners is announcing yourself before just randomly showing up in someone’s home.”

“I really don’t like your tone of voice, mate.”

“I’m not your mate so please don’t refer to me as such. Thank you.” Casimiro said evenly as he crouched down to run his hands along the pelts of the two mammals by his feet. Bunnymund’s nose twitched and he opened his mouth as if to speak, but Tooth beat him to it. They certainly didn’t need to get on the bad side of Casimiro.

Granted, it wasn’t that hard. Considering he was open with his dislike of other people - spiritual or otherwise. 

“You’re Casimiro, right?” The female Guardian asked. A nod was the reply. “I’m Tooth, that’s North-” She pointed to the Russian and he smiled- “this is Sandy and Bunnymund.” She gestured to the other two as she smiled. 

“I know who you all are.” The immortal gave a sigh. “I’ve heard enough about you from Jack, and it’s common knowledge to know who you are.” 

“So you speak with Jack often?” North asked. He was originally going to start to strike up a small conversation and then turn it to the subject of Jack, but he had brought it up...

“More than I would like to.” He stated seriously. But, as they looked at him, his eyes showed that he didn’t mind - not _too_ much, anyway. Before any of the Guardians could speak again he carried on briskly. “You’re here looking for him, am I right?”

“Aye, mate.” Bunny said, not taking heed in what the animal lord had said previously. He had all of their attention; even the threat of the pair of jaguars had went away, fore it was clear that there wasn’t any danger from them as long as Casimiro was there. After, however... “He here?”

“He is.” The Italian gave the answer easily. “But he’s sleeping. You guys can leave.” He then made a small shooing motion with his hand. “I’ll make sure that he doesn’t melt when the sun comes up. Now, I suggest you leaving, and take your reindeer with you so _they_ don’t get-” He broke off because the Easter Bunny had hopped up until he was only a foot or two away from him. That made a low growl come from one of the cats laying against the ground. He didn’t care at the moment; his ears didn’t even flatten due to the noise.

“We came ‘ere for Jack, mate, an’ we ain’t leavin’ without him.” The large pooka ground out and it seemed to not even phase the other spirit. It might have seemed that way, but in all reality, he just wanted to step back. However, that would have been a small mistake to make.

It would make his two protectors spring and become an obvious threat once again, and it would have been an inconvenience. The shorter one pursed his lips as he looked into green eyes. 

“If Jack wanted you to be there for him, I don’t think he would have came all the way here.” He stated, his gaze traveling over the other Guardians and not just the Guardian of Hope. “He would have told you if he wanted you to know.”

“Wanted us to know what?” North questioned. He was thinking that maybe this boy knew more about Jack and why he hadn’t been coming around the Pole recently.

“That he’s not alright.” He offered. The way he said it suggested that he thought it should have been obvious. 

“What do you mean he is not alright?” The Guardian of Wonder was starting to get a little worried. Well, at least he wasn’t close to dying. Because, if that was the case, this Casimiro fellow would have surely said something.. Right? “What is wrong with Jack?” 

The question puzzled Casimiro. Truthfully, he thought that it was obvious what was wrong. Even before the spirit of Winter had shown up, he had probably been showing signs of not being well. He tilted his head in curiosity, some of his hair falling over his eye. His gaze shifted over them all once more.

“You know that he got his memory back, correct?” They nodded and his gaze landed on Toothiana at last.

“He didn’t get his whole memory back.” The fairy pointed out. “Only bits and pieces of his happiest memories.”

“Alright.” He relented as he straightened himself out. “That’s a start. He was able to get some of his memories back, and that led the way for others to follow. And, let me tell you, it’s not a pleasant experience, reliving your memories after you get them.”

“But surely reliving your happiest memories is great thing!” North’s voice boomed as he spoke. It made the King of the jungle frown at him. 

“For most people, yes.” He said. “For those like Jack, no. And please tone your voice down. I don’t want you disturbing the peace.” That being said, however, didn’t stop North from being himself. That, unfortunately, included talking loudly when not near any sleeping children.

“What do ya mean, mate?” 

“Let’s see how much you know, shall we?” Casimiro hummed. He was really getting fed up with talking to them. That, and the look that the Tooth Fairy was giving him wasn’t something that he liked. It felt like he was being studied. Which, in fact, he was. Tooth thought that he seemed familiar, but couldn’t place where she could have met him. “What was Jack Frost before he became one of the immortals?”

“Easy question, mate. An 18-year-old boy.”

“Close, Rabbit, but no cigar.” _At least he’s not calling me something I’m not..._ Bunnymund thought with a frown.

“What then?” He asked, but the other spirit had already been answering the question because he had noticed Sandy with a question mark above his head.

“He was dead before he was immortal, idiot.” His lips were pursed again as he looked at the Guardians. Weren’t they smart enough to know this? They were pretty much the most known group of spirits that stayed together. They were the most well known. Shouldn’t they have been able to figure this out? It was obvious..

“What does that have to do with anything?” Tooth asked, looking at the spirit. Of course they had found out that their newest edition had died. Jack Frost had shared all what had happened when he wasn’t with them; albeit reluctantly. 

“That is what makes it painful.” Casimiro’s words sounded as if they were echoing in the darkness. However, they knew that it wasn’t the case. It was just because of the current time that was getting to them. “He died. Dead bodies don’t retain their memories after death. They all leave the body after the body becomes cold. Jack lost his faster, because he drowned in a lake that was frozen over.”

“So, he, uh..” North trailed off as he thought on _how_ exactly he wanted to word his thoughts. He never truly thought about Jack’s predicament like that. He had just assumed that he was made in an unusual way, and, therefore, unable to remember who he had been.

“So, he’s having trouble. He’s having problems. How much do I have to continue to spell it out for you? Jack’s gaining back everything that he lost, and it’s practically _drilling_ it’s place into his skull.” Okay, maybe he could have went without saying that. It put a bad image in the air, but Casimiro honestly just wanted to get away. He had been planning on making his rounds before his guest actually woke up. It looked like he wasn’t going to be able to do that.

“He’s in pain, then, eh?” Bunnymund said slowly, and after a while of silence. It showed in his eyes how worried he was, and it also showed a little bit in his tone. Despite the whole ‘you’re-an-annoying-little-shit’ thing that he had going with Jack, the Guardian of Hope actually cared about him.

“Nope. Certainly not.” The boy grimaced slightly. Of course he was. “Because getting things stuffed into your head is always a fun experience. Of course he’s in pain.”

“Why come here then?” Tooth wasn’t meaning for it to be taken badly, but it sounded like something that could be taken as such. The fairy looked flustered for a moment as she realized what she said, but didn’t let that stop her from continuing on. “I mean, it’s too warm for it to be healthy - for _him_ anyway. If he’s in pain, even mentally, he should have stayed at the Pole with North.”

“I don’t know why exactly he came here,” Lie. Casimiro knew why, or he thought he did, “But I’m glad that he actually had enough sense to come at night. However, seeing as it is close to morning, I will make sure that he doesn’t get over-heated. I said I wouldn’t let him melt, and I won’t.”

“It woulda been better if he would have stayed at The Pole with us and let us worry ‘bout him. It woulda been a lot better, eh, mate?”

“True.” Casimiro gave a shrug. “I would have actually been able to get through my rounds and I wouldn’t have had to stay and talk with him for most of the night until he fell asleep. I wouldn’t have had to stay there and make sure that he doesn’t melt - but you know what? I will. Because he came to me.”

“If ya don’t take ‘at back, ya bloody bloke, you ain’t gonna-”

“Personally, I don’t understand what you think I said.” The Guardian of Hope couldn’t believe he just said all that.. He had to have been joking, right? Nobody could have went without noticing the insinuation that was in there. Which, he was right, because the King of the Jungle knew exactly what he had said to get the pooka riled.

“Now see ‘ere-”

“Bunny.” North said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. He knew the thoughts that were going through his fellow Guardian, and he might have shared some of them, however, he just knew that that wasn’t what the shorter spirit had meant. The Russian was almost positive that he cared about Jack as well, and didn’t mean what his words had said. Or, there was the off chance that he actually did mean what his words had insinuated...

“I’m very sorry about him.” Toothiana said hurriedly as she fluttered closer to the others. At least they weren’t all the targets of the jaguars. So far they seemed to be locked on Bunnymund, only thinking that he was the threat; or that he was the _greatest_ threat at the moment.

“No me interessso un cazzo.” Casimiro murmured quietly before speaking up. It was unclear to the Guardians whether he wanted them to hear the words or not. He was frowning a little bit, and it was easy to see that he wanted to be anywhere but there. “I didn’t mean for you to take that badly at all.”

“We need to see-” This time it was the animal lord who seemed to snap, and not the Easter Bunny. He was glaring harshly at them. Well, by _them_ he meant Bunnymunnd and North and a little bit at Tooth. He didn’t have much of a reason to glare at the Sandman, fore he had done nothing to irritate him.

“No, you _don’t_.” It was starting to lighten up enough that the golden-green tint of his eyes as the pupils became less dilated. “You don’t _need_ anything. You want to see Jack. To make sure that he’s okay, and that’s understandable if he’s one of you, but what if he doesn’t want to see you?”

“He’d fair better in his room...” The Tooth Fairy carried off in a worried tone and Casimiro turned his glare so that it was strictly on her. It might have been unfair, but it was his automatic response when he was irritated too much.

“That might be so, but I’m not going to go against what he _wants_. Despite the temperature being too hot here, despite the fact that he could very well kill himself in this heat if he’s here too long, he came here anyway. He came here because he feels _safer_ here.”

Casimiro paused for a moment and he looked down at the shortest Guardian to see him signing rapidly. His eyes picked all of them up quickly and was able to pick up the majority - if not all - of it. 

A person that looked like Jack surrounded by pillows and seemed comforted appeared. Then there was a question mark following. They were the only symbols that he had caught, but he was sure that he figured out what it meant.

“He might feel comfortable with you to the point that he’ll stay in the same place as you guys for a fair amount of time.” He relented. “But that doesn’t mean he isn’t safer with me. It has’t even been a year sense he’s become all one of you. He feels comfortable with _Sandy_. But that’s because he’s known him for 232 years. He’s always been nice to Jack.” Now, Casimiro was addressing the other Guardians instead of Sanderson like he had been at first. “Never thinking that he was just a troublesome spirit. He’s known me for 210 years, and feels just as safe with me.”

“He feels safe with us, surely..” Santa murmured.

“Like I said,” The spirit turned his body sideways and looked up at the sun that was steadily climbing into the sky. The two cats that had been curled around him had left a little bit before; suddenly seeming frightened by the way their master was acting. “Jack might feel safe around you, but not safe enough. He would rather come to me, a constant in his life, instead of going to the Guardians that just suddenly decided he was good enough for them.” 

Now, Bunnymund had forced himself to stay silent; letting himself simmer quietly for a moment as he watched the new spirit. He might not have been new, but he was new to Bunny. No longer could the pooka keep silent.

“Now see ‘ere, ya bloody gumby! I don’t see what you’re tryin’ to get at, but it ain’t gonna work. I don’t wanna have to listen to this. Jack’s one of us an’-”

“And he might be now, but what was he then? A troublesome spirit that always was thought poorly of? Yeah. A bothersome spirit that made a blizzard on your one working day?” Sometimes Casimiro just couldn’t keep his temper in check, and this just happened to be one of those times. Why? Because he, despite trying to keep his emotions in check, hadn’t got that art perfected yet... And then he was very protective over his friends. Jack had to be one of his closest friends. Or at least the closest that he would admit to being friends with.

“That isn’t...”

“Don’t even bother trying to think of words to finish that sentence.” The King growled out as his eyes narrowed. “Leave. Jack will be back with you in a little while. I’ll make sure of it. Just leave. If you’re not gone by the time the sun comes up, my animals _will_ attack you.” As he turned to leave he murmured something else under his breath, but the Easter Bunny was the only one able to hear it. “I don’t care if Mother yells at me again...” 

Bunnymund didn’t call him out on it because the next moment, he was gone. Instead, the large pooka just looked at his fellow Guardians. He didn’t say it out right, but he didn’t have to. They were all thinking the same thing.

What do we do now?

Then, after a few moments, Sandy moved and the spell seemed to break. He floated into the air and disappeared into the sleigh. He had already figured out that they must go home, so he was just waiting for North and the others.

“We go home.” Santa stated. It was as if he was answering the silent question that they were all asking, when in reality he was just voicing what Sanderson had already silently stated.

“North! Oi, mate! What do ya mean by that?” Bunny was complaining but following the large immortal back to the sleigh. He would probably be complaining all the way back to the Pole, but there was nothing to be done about it.

“Aster.” That was the only word that she said as Tooth piled into the vehicle. It was enough to make the pooka fall silent. Nobody ever called him by that name. That just showed how serious she was. It was clear that she didn’t want to hear it. “You heard Casimiro. He’ll make sure that Jack comes back to us soon. Let’s just go.”

Nobody wanted to argue with her, and she knew it. It was just the fact that she didn’t care. She cared only for Jack at the moment. After all, she had come to think of the younger spirit as something akin to family. All she wanted was what was best for him, and, no matter how much she cared for him, maybe being away from them was for the best.

\----

“Wait on me long?” Four heads looked up all at once as the sound of the cheerful voice reached their ears. He looked the same as he had the other day, maybe even a little happier. That was, if it was even possible. Jack Frost was always happy to the highest degree, or so it seemed, anyway.

“What ya talkin’ ‘bout, mate?” The Easter Bunny had turned his head from Jack but it wasn’t hard to figure out that he was still irritated. The others, however, had taken time to cool off. Sandy, of course, gave Jack a large smile in greeting and Tooth flew over to make sure that he wasn’t injured. 

Like he would be. Jack Frost was way too talented to get hurt by something so... Yeah. He couldn’t carry on with _that_. Though, he would go as far as to say that nothing in a jungle - apart from the heat - would hurt him.

“Ah, don’t act like that, Kangaroo.” The Winter spirit was grinning as he looked at the pooka. “I know that you missed me. You don’t need to deny it any longer.”

“How are you doing, Jack?” North asked, setting down the plate of cookies that he had been munching on.

“Fine, as always.”

“We must talk.” At that, Jack made some gesture with his hand.

“Eh, we’ll see.” The sprite said with a shrug. “Oh, and I hear that you met Casimiro...” He trailed off before turning around and looking at some of the elves as they skated around n some roller-skates. 

“And?” North prompted at the same time Bunny was muttering; “Not enough brains to give 'imself a headache..”

“And here I thought you knew better, Kangaroo! That’s pretty rude, after all...” The teenager shook his head as if he actually felt something. He, however, did not feel anything. Okay, he felt _something_ but... Not anything that important. “And I’m sorry about him. He has a short fuse.”

“Wouldn’t have guessed.” Bunnymund said gruffly.

“Wait a minute.. He was probably acting the right way towards you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Frostbite?” A set of emerald green eyes turned to glare at the smaller spirit as his grin turned to something that seemed way too cocky than it should have been.

“Just that I’m apologizing to everyone except you, Kangaroo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. I had this idea in my head. I started to write it at night, and then I realized that it sucked. So, I used that as an outline for the revised(this one) copy. I did it in parts on different days, and separate weeks too. So, it's probably not my best work...
> 
> Well, to me the ending kinda sucks. Majorly... 
> 
> "No me interessso un cazzo." means "I don't give a damn." in Italian. 
> 
> Enjoy?


End file.
